


Art for whitchry9's story

by mific



Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Kid Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: "she's going to think I've adopted all of you. Or stole you or something."





	Art for whitchry9's story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whitchry9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Devil May (Day)Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710722) by [whitchry9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9). 



> Created to illustrate whitchry9's excellent story "Devil May (Day)Care". Three de-aged Defenders and Matt trying to be the adult, with Foggy's invaluable help.  
> I couldn't resist illustrating the petting zoo and the grocery shopping scenes. Made for The Defenders' Big Bang 2017.

click for full size

 

It's so fluffy

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/26d1/c3ywwt9d39bag0vzg.jpg)

 

 

Don't Punch the Nice Lady, Danny 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/da6b/62aeaj621nteplczg.jpg)

 


End file.
